Captive
by RavenStark
Summary: When Alina desperately prays to the God of Mischief, she ends up in a strange land with a little more than she bargained for. Rated T for slight, occasional language. No pairings yet, but there will be in later chapters.
1. Alina :Welcome To Asgard:

Captive (Alina's version)

Chapter One: Alina

"Wake up, little mortal!"

I didn't want to. I rolled away from the lightly accented voice, not ready to accept reality just yet.

"I said. Get. Up."

I felt a tiny stab of pain in my ribcage and yelped loudly, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"That's better. Now, look at me."

I turned toward the voice and saw a tall man standing over me, with longish black hair and piercing green eyes that almost had a playful gleam to them. I gasped softly when I realized who it was. Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies. "You!" I whispered, the fear clouding my voice.

Surprisingly, he knelt down beside me, his leather armor making no sound where it touched the floor.

I flinched away when he reached out a hand to touch my cheek, making him tsk in disapproval. "My guards were not kind to you when they brought you here. They will be punished severely for harming what's mine," he promised me, his fingertips emitting a soft glow as he healed the bruises that I hardly remembered getting. I wondered what he wanted from me, why he'd brought me here. Then something he'd said finally registered in my brain and I finally had the nerve to speak. "'Harming what's yours'? I'm not yours though... you make it sound as if I were your toy, or something..."

Loki smiled at that. "Aren't you mine, though? I've heard your prayers to me. Heard you crying for me when you thought everyone was sleeping. You begged for a simple sign of my existence. And here I am, right in front of you."

"But... but.. _Loki_... my Lord..." I found myself adding, feeling my eyes widen at that slip.

_Where did that come from?_ I wondered if he had influenced me to say that, and the grin he gave me wasn't exactly convincing me otherwise.

"Did you mean to say that?" He asked, almost triumphant as he pulled me to my feet. I groaned briefly as my muscles protested the sudden movement. Almost inhuman, he moved that fast. And then I remembered what I'd read in all my research; he's not human. He's Jötun. Frost Giant. Shit.

"No, my Lord.." I finally answered, hoping and silently praying to any _other_ deity listening that this wasn't Loki thinking that I had somehow sworn a desperate oath of fealty to him. But it was beginning to look worse with every passing second. I sighed heavily, my shoulders drooping as I became resigned to my fate.

He seemed to sense this as he cupped my cheek, stoking it almost lovingly with his thumb. "Do not fret, mortal. I'll keep you safe here in Asgard, so long as you serve me. Is that clear to you, Alina?"

I couldn't help the gasp of wonder that slipped out after hearing him say my name. _This is really happening. You can't back out now, 'Lina. _I collected my thoughts and raised my gaze several inches to meet his. "It is, my Lord. I will serve you."

Loki gave me what a appeared to be a genuine smile and sighed happily. "Excellent. Now, you'll be sleeping in my chambers, and someone will come to fit you with Asgardian clothing and a bed. You are to speak to no one unless they speak to you first, save for me. I don't mind hearing your voice," he admitted, smiling softly. I couldn't help but smile back, nodding so he knew I understood.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have, my Lord?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "Human servants are quite desirable here, they're something of a rarity. There's only one other mortal here, and he's an old man. But, the clothes are to mask your identity as a Midgardian, so that no one tries anything rash. Like trying to take you from me. We wouldn't want you getting hurt."

I nodded, still not quite believing my predicament... but I'd play along until I could figure out what was going on.

Loki opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by loud knocking on the massive doors behind where I stood. Loki stepped around me, facing the entryway.

"Enter," the god barked out, seemingly impatient.

One of the doors swung open to reveal a burly figure with blonde shoulder-length hair and pewter-colored armor covering most of his torso and leaving his arms and shoulders bare. A hammer hung at his waist, ready to bash whatever foe tried to get in his way. Blue eyes surveyed the scene in front of him, and his gaze lingered on me before moving to Loki. "Brother, what is the meaning of this? Who is this maiden?" he asked as he moved closer to us, coming to a stop in front of me. He was just as tall as Loki, but wider and far more muscular.

"She is my servant, Thor. Her name is Alina."

Thor finally smiled at me, taking my hand and kissing the knuckles. "Well met, fair Alina." He let go of me and turned to Loki. "Is she here of her own will? I will not have you enslaving the mortals I've sworn to protect."

Loki smirked. "Yes, dear brother. She chose this path, and I helped her along it."

Thor nodded at the other god's cryptic explanation. "Will she be residing within your chambers, then?"

"Yes, until I can trust her not to run away." He winked at me and I tried very hard to keep my knees from buckling. He and Tom Hiddleston could be twins. And like a portion of the Internet, I had a deep, almost embarrassing crush on Hiddles ever since he was in _Thor_. I shook my head, remembering that I was in the room with two gods, one of which was staring at me. I smiled nervously at Thor.

"Where do I start?" I straightened my clothes and faced Loki, my new master.

"You can begin by going into my study and re-shelving some of the books." He stepped forward and touched my forehead. Instantly, I felt something shift in my mind, accompanied by a splitting headache.  
"Wh-what was that?" I asked, wincing at the new sensation.

"_That_ was me conveying the knowledge of Asgardian runes and higher speech. Not all of my books are written in Midgardian languages, you see."

"Ah, alright." I shook my head and looked around Loki's chambers, decorated in various shades of green and black. I headed down the hallway right next to his bed, passing a few closed doors, reaching one at the very end that stood ajar. I pushed it open and nearly gasped. Books of every size were stacked on tables near gap-toothed bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling. A lone window let in the light that slanted into the room, and my bare feet sank into the luxurious carpet. Oh yeah. This is a room I could spend a few days in.

A large hand on my shoulder accompanied by a bass voice told me that Thor had followed me.

"Are you certain you wish to serve my brother?" He half-whispered.

I turned and looked up into his concerned ocean eyes. "I am. I know it sounds foolish, but it's actually better that I do. I'll get better treatment here than on Midgard, I assure you."

He shot me a confused look but didn't pursue the subject, releasing my shoulder and picking up a book at random. He spoke to me as he examined the cover. "Loki said that when you've finished with your duties, that you may accompany my friends and I in our hall, if you wish." He looked at me over the edge of the book, smiling.

I nodded quickly, not quite believing what I'd heard. _Hang out with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three? Yes, please!_

The thunder god grinned. "Excellent! They will be most pleased to meet you, and will have many questions for you, I'm certain."

I smiled, my first real smile since I'd woken up. "I can't wait," I admitted honestly.

"I'm sure you can't. But Thor, she can hardly come and visit if she hasn't worked yet!" Loki's soft laugh brought mine and Thor's attention to the door, where the trickster god leaned against its frame.

I nodded, knowing a reminder when I heard one. I started the stacks of books by name, putting my new knowledge to good use.

"Just come back down the corridor when you've finished, Alina," Loki ordered, "the clothier and carpenter will arrive then to take your measurements."

I nodded and kept working, not saying much. I heard him chuckle quietly as he and Thor left the room.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading my first ever **_**posted**_** Thor story! As a note, this takes place before the movie, even though Alina has already seen the movie. So, the events haven't happened yet. I hope that makes sense. I'll be updating this as often as I can, so please stay tuned!**


	2. Loki :Curious Melody:

**Chapter Two: Loki**

I sat on the edge of my bed, sighing as regally as I could manage. Thor watched me carefully from the other side of the room, to the point of being annoying. "Something troubles you, Thor?"

"Yes," he spat. "I know you must have some other reason for bringing her here. What is it? What mischief are you planning?" He regarded me with a serious expression whilst I stifled a laugh.

"Why must I have an ulterior motive, brother? Can I not simply wish to enjoy her company?" I rolled my eyes, trying to keep up the lie.

It seems he believed me, for he did not inquire further. In the silence between us, a curious sound emanated from the corridor behind me, slowly evening out into a pleasing melody.

"Is she.. ?" Thor's eyes flicked between me and the doorway, seeking an answer.

I let myself smile. "Yes. She's singing. Humans tend to do it often. Or at least Alina does."

Thor grinned and relaxed against the wall he'd been leaning on. "Does Father know of this?"

"No. Not yet. He hardly believes that the humans remember us outside of the old tales. He'll be shocked that she prayed to me instead Freya, as the women used to." I snorted, imagining the look on Odin's face. "He'll probably give her a new name, like he did for the last human that was brought here. I wonder what he'll choose?" I mused aloud, wondering at the origin of Alina's current name. If it meant 'harmonious' or something of the sort, then it already suited her. Odin would probably give her one of our oldest names, like Enid or something of the sort. I suppressed a shudder. Perhaps I would try to suggest one, like Astryd. Yes, 'strong in love' seemed to fit her perfectly.

I sighed softly, realizing that Thor and I had been silently listening to her singing for the better part of an hour. Thor started suddenly and pointed at my small table. "Brother, look!"  
I looked in the direction he indicated and and spotted a single purple blossom blooming on the surface of the table. It glowed with a soft light, gradually growing as Alina sang in the study.

"She's an enchantress..." Thor breathed.

"I wonder if she knows..." I scratched my nose in thought, feeling a tiny smile spread across my face.

Of course, song and words held much more power in Asgard than in the other eight realms, so her melodies may not have the same effect on Midgard...

The singing stopped a few minutes later, and Alina walked back into my bedchamber with a smile. Which quickly faded when she noticed the lone flower on the table. "Where did that come from?"

I could only smile while Thor said simply, "You. Your singing summoned it here."

She looked stunned, the expression on her face almost comical. Alina crossed the floor and lightly touched one of the violet petals, humming the same tune from earlier. She stopped not long after she'd begun, eyes wide and reflecting the light of the plant. She glanced between Thor and me, then settled on staring at Thor. "Did Loki put this here as a joke?"

My brother let out a booming laugh. "Nay, fair Alina. My brother did not see it until I showed him it was there. It is no jest."

She wordlessly picked up the blossom and blew on its petals, whereupon it shattered into fine dust, floating on a phantom breeze out my open window. She stared after the particles, an odd expression gracing her features.

"What are your thoughts, Alina?" I had to know what she was thinking. This would be a shock for anyone.

"I... I... that was... so... cool!" She managed to get out, making Thor laugh once again and coaxing a snort out of me.

"I will teach you more ways to use your gift, if you'd like.." I offered cautiously.

Her brown eyes snapped to mine, thinking carefully behind those shining orbs. She nodded slowly, not bothering to hide the smile that erupted across her face. "I would like that very much, my Lord," she answered confidently. I nodded also. So be it.

"Your studies will begin tomorrow. For now, you may go with Thor. Stay close to him, Asgard can be a dangerous place for a mortal."

She gave me a serious nod while Thor scoffed good-naturedly. "Fear not, brother. I will bring her back to you safely." He nodded imperiously and and left my chambers with Alina, chattering loudly all about his friends and the wonders of Asgard.

I sighed yet again. "I'd expect nothing less...now where did my guards get off to?"

**Thank you so much for reading chapter two of Captive! If you liked it, please leave a review, it makes me update faster! I don't own Thor, Loki, or any of the mythological/Marvel characters mentioned. Hope you guys tune in for chapter three... when I get around to writing it. Sorry this chapter was so much shorter than the first one, I promise that Chapter Three will be much longer. **


	3. Thor :Haunted:

Chapter Three: Thor (Haunted)

I just knew Fandral would make a pass at my new friend. She was too nice for his charms, and would probably be reigned into it far too easily. I saw it in the way she smiled at him, however, that she saw right through him. No, she gravitated to Hogun the Grim, for what reasons I am unsure.

She actually managed to coax a few words from him, and the barest hints of a smile. Had I not known him for as long as I have, I would never had seen it. But smile he did. Alina seemed to avoid conversation with the other Warriors and Sif, favoring Hogun's nearly silent presence to Fandral and Volstagg's boisterous chatter. She dined with us, eating slowly while her dark eyes took in her surroundings. When I asked her if she ever ate such delicacies as this, she only shook her head and stifled a laugh, saying, "Nope. Unless Pizza Rolls and cereal count as delicacies."

That got a surprised laugh out of Fandral and me, me because I truly thought she was humorous. Fandral laughed simply because he thought she was beautiful and wanted to bed her. And she knew it. This thought alone made me laugh harder than my friends. It was painfully obvious that she did not want Fandral, and favored Hogun.

Over the next few days, I could sense Fandral's frustration growing. I overheard him raging in his chambers one night, muttering furiously to himself. "What use is there, being 'Fandral the Dashing', if the women that I truly want do not want me in return?" I heard the clang of a sword being thrown against a wall, and had to make a hasty retreat to my own chambers, for fear of laughing aloud and betraying my presence. Alina would never favor Fandral. She saw him as most Asgardians did; flighty.

I was nearly to the door when I heard soft footsteps behind me, catching up quickly and and a small hand touching my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alina herself standing beside me, a small dagger that I recognized as Loki's in her hand. "Fair Alina, why do you have Loki's dagger?"

She smiled an odd smile. "Loki let me borrow it. He wants me to learn to defend herself."

I nodded. "That seems wise. But why have you approached _me_ about this? Surely Lady Sif or my brother would be a better choice? I'm not gentle with my sparring partners."

She laughed at that. "If I wanted gentleness in a teacher, I'd ask Sif or Volstagg. He's afraid to hurt me, and Sif wouldn't want to because she'd be afraid it'd make you or Loki upset. But no. I came to you because you'd teach me precisely how to strike someone down should they seek to do me harm."

I nodded again. "Then it seems you made the right decision. I will show you how to defend yourself, and we will start tomorrow. How goes your studies in sorcery?"

Alina grinned broadly. "Excellent! I can charm people with my songs now, instead of just summoning flowers."

"Charming people? Really? Show me."

She looked ever so surprised. "You want me to try charming you? Are you sure?"

I smiled to show her I wasn't afraid. "Go ahead and try, Alina. I do not fear your sorcery any more than I fear Loki's. Try and enchant me."

She smiled nervously and began to hum softly, a quiet melody designed to ensnare the senses. I found a delightful fog at the edges of my vision, and a voice whispering tantalizing ideas to me. '_Pick her up and spin her once,'_ they said. And so I found myself hoisting Alina above my head, twirling her around wildly before setting her down quickly. All at once, the humming melody faded as though it were nothing more than a passing dream.

She stared at me with a shocked expression, sliding quickly into an incredulous smile. "Thor.. I did it, I enchanted you! Oh, gods, wait until I tell Loki, he'll be so pleased!" She bounced excitedly on her heels, giggling madly.

I chuckled softly and laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping the bouncing. "I am proud of you, my friend. You are learning much in so little time. You wait until my father hears of this!" I was excited at the thought of my friend finding favor with the Allfather. I escorted her to Loki's chambers and ensured that she made it inside safely, then meandered back to my own rooms, alone with my thoughts. _She has progressed much in such a short time... perhaps Father will have her abandon her duties as Loki's servant and devote everything to learning sorcery? If that was her first attempt at enchanting someone, it was certainly good. Perhaps she is a much stronger enchantress than even my brother anticipated.._

As I undressed and slipped under the blankets, I felt a small prickle of fear brush over my spine. _What if Loki knew this all along? Does he plan to use Alina's gift for one of his schemes of mischief?_

With that thought fully nestled in my mind, I rolled over and attempted to sleep. It evaded me for a long while, but when I'd finally managed it, images of Alina singing entire armies into Valhalla haunted my dreams.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter three of Captive! If you liked it, please leave a review, it makes me update faster! I don't own Thor, Loki, or any of the mythological/Marvel characters mentioned. Hope you guys tune in for chapter four... when I get around to finishing it. Special thanks to ****Supergurl107 and akatsukigirl3974 for leaving reviews, and to Deathly Aura for adding me and this story to their alerts. Thank you guys!**


	4. Alina :Newfound Glory:

_Alina_** :Newfound Glory:**

Remember, I don't own any of the Marvel characters. Just Alina. Enjoy! :D

"And then he picked me up and spun me round like a top, just as I told him..." I explained haltingly to Odin. I couldn't believe that Loki had wanted me to inform the Allfather of both my presence and my gift, but the trickster god assured me that was a crucial bit of information that one does not simply leave out when introducing oneself to the Allfather.

I, however, felt more like I was explaining to a teacher that my carving on a desk was a work of art and self-expression. I knew he wouldn't, but I was almost afraid that Odin would give me the Asgardian equivalent of detention. Instead, he just smiled knowingly and said, "Well, my son, you certainly picked a lovely mortal. She will be permitted to stay in Asgard, and strengthen her talent of sorcery. I relieve her of her duties as your servant. She will be given her own chambers, as befitting of a citizen of Asgard."

I gasped softly and nodded, kneeling in front of him as Loki had instructed me, right hand clasped over my heart and down on one knee. _Learn more magic? Yeah! Get away from the bitches at school? Hell yeah!_

I felt something tap me on the head, and looked up to see Loki nodding toward the Allfather. Odin sat in his throne, one upturned hand gesturing for me to come closer. I obliged, standing and walking up to the golden throne with my eyes lowered respectfully. I stood silently at his left side, and he raised his hand to tap my forehead with two fingers. "What is your name, Midgardian?"

His voice hit me like ocean waves, a gentle rolling bass that instantly relaxed me, despite the power that it contained. "Alina," I managed to say.

Odin nodded imperiously and gave me a small smile. "And as a citizen of Asgard, you will be known as Astryd. Does this please you, youngling?"

I could only nod, not trusting my voice.

He smiled wider. "Then let it be known that on this day, Astryd became a citizen of Asgard."

I bowed low, collecting myself enough to say, "Thank you, Allfather."

"Oh, don't thank me." He chuckled. "Thank Loki, this was his idea. He even chose your new name."

I looked at Loki out of the corner of my eye, watching him stare back with that tiny smile that I'd gotten so used to over the past few days.

Those few days seemed to last a month, but I had a feeling that time ran differently in Asgard than it did on Earth- Midgard. I keep forgetting that that's what the Aesir call it. Anyway.

I started learning more magic from a woman named Enid. She was a good teacher, I just didn't particularly like her teaching methods. Most of which involved yelling and throwing things at me.

And even though I wasn't Loki's servant anymore, he liked to come and check on my progress every so often.

One day, Enid was trying to teach me how to direct things with my mind, something we Earthlings would call telekinesis. But she was getting increasingly frustrated with me because I wasn't doing it the way she wanted. Loki came around the corner just as she started screaming.

"You're doing it completely wrong, you stupid mortal!"

I almost pointed Loki out to her, but he held a finger to his lips, watching the woman silently.

"You're supposed to lift the apple, _then_ move it. Not move it first!" she shrieked, reaching for the long wooden staff hanging on the wall. She held it in both hands , pointing the wider end at me. "I know not why Odin gave me such a _worthless_ pupil, but I'm going to make sure he never gives me another!" The staff started to glow orange, the signature color of Enid's magic, when Loki stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat, pulling the wide-eyed woman against his chest and growling in her ear.

"Now, that would be unfortunate if Astryd got hurt. Would it not, Enid?"

I backed away from them as fast as I could, watching with wide eyes as Loki began to choke my now gasping teacher.

"Loki, let go of her, she's just unbalanced-"

He looked at me like I'd gone mad. "Astryd, she was aiming to kill you! I'd know that spell anywhere, I designed it and taught it to _this_," he squeezed Enid's throat for emphasis, "myself."

Enid coughed so hard she dropped her staff, but she had no time to think of that. Loki put a hand on the back of her head and with a rapid twist and a sharp crack, he snapped her neck and let her drop to the floor.

Time went slowly for a few moments as I watched Loki's look of smug satisfaction spread across his pale face. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I closed my eyes and ran from the room. Past Enid's motionless body. Ignoring Loki's cries for me to come back.

I ran until I came to a short building that I recognized as a temple of some kind, diving inside and willing a shield of invisibility around me.

I really had no idea what to think. _Why did he kill her like that? It wasn't necessary.. or was it?_ My mind was full of questions. I dropped the shield to gather enough energy to teleport somewhere safe. Somewhere I could think without being disturbed. I saw a distant flash of pale blue light that told me Loki had somehow found me. "Astryd!" he called. His face was the last thing I saw before I vanished in a pillar of purple mist.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I felt it would be best to leave it here. So many questions! WHY DID LOKI KILL ENID? WHERE DID ASTRYD GO? Tune in next time, on next week's episode of CAPTIVE. *soap opera music* …..Next chapter will feature a certain grim Warrior's point of view. Cookies to whoever guesses correctly who that is. Reviews make me update faster!**


	5. Hogun :Nocturne:

**Sorry for the long wait, my followers! Hogun's thoughts were giving me issues, and I needed to puzzle out Astryd's exact story. It's veeeeeeery important for the plot later on. *flashing sign that reads "IMPORTANT PLOT POINT" * Anyway, to those of you that are just joining us on Astryd's journey, welcome aboard the Magical Mystery Tour. On your left, you'll see a ridiculous cycle of unrequited love. On your right, you'll see a hammer-wielding thunder god. Please don't feed him, he's suffering an unfortunate addiction to Pop-Tarts. Please remember to watch your children and leave your reviews at the end of the chapter, thank you.**

(Also, slight trigger warning for mentions of suicide. Sorry.)

_Hogun_ (Nocturne)

I was settling down to read a book when I heard the sounds of muffled crying outside my window.

I peeked out, wondering what child had wandered away from his mother to reach this part of Asgard, but it turned out no to be a child at all. I couldn't stop myself from opening the window and pulling Astryd inside, holding her close on my bed and trying to calm her down. She cried for a little while before finally settling down long enough to tell me what had happened.

When she finished, I believed I had a basic idea of what had transpired.

"Loki killed Enid because she tried to attack you?" I whispered in her ear.

She cuddled closer to me, getting comfortable against my chest. She finally nodded with a tearful sigh. "I don't understand it, he didn't have to kill her... all he had to do was try to get her to calm down, then bring her to Odin to sort out some sort of punishment.." _She actually wished that Enid could have found redemption? _That alone amazed me. What amazed me even more was the fact that she'd come to _me_ for comfort. I'm not exactly an expert at calming anyone down, but I held her until she began to speak, telling me something of her life before arriving in Asgard.

"I wasn't always so outgoing. When I went to my school, Tempest Academy, I got made fun of for being too quiet, at first. But then I made the mistake of making friends with a girl that everyone hated. I never knew why. I didn't care..." she trailed off, lacing our fingers together. I kissed her temple, a silent assurance that I was listening.

"They followed me home from school after that. Throwing rocks at me every day. And Angela, the girl that got me into this mess, kept telling me that it was just them trying to get my goat and not to let it affect me and all that horse shite, but those rocks _hurt_, Hogun.."

She pulled the hem of her tunic up and showed me her legs, the dark scar there from the stones being thrown at her. It made my blood boil. Why would anyone throw things at someone because of the company they kept? It certainly disproved the notion that Thor had told the had told the other Warriors and I, that all humans had some good in them. These girls that Astryd spoke of must surely be savages to treat her that way.

She didn't seem to notice my anger, and continued to tell her story.

"It only got worse after that. Angela got her first girlfriend... and those girls started rumors that I was her true girlfriend and that she was cheating on me. And for some reason, Angie thought that I had started it. My only friend started to drift away from me.. We talked less and less until I realized that she'd stopped coming to school. I went home that day and rang her mum, but she said that Angie was in hospital, that she'd tried to..." she broke down at this point, spilling fresh tears onto my tunic. I dried them and kissed her cheek. "Did she try to kill herself?"

She nodded, squeezing my hand tightly. "Then her mum told me, 'She's only said one thing since she took all those pills, you know.'" She took a deep breath, and I got the feeling that she had never said any of this to anyone before. I brought our entwined hands to my lips and kissed her fingers. "It is alright, Astryd.. tell me at your own pace. I am not going anywhere."

She swiveled her head up to look at me. "Thank you," came the choked whisper.

She gave herself some time to calm down before she finally managed to say, "Angela's mum said that Angie blamed me for what had happened to her. And by the tone of her voice, I could tell she felt the same. And because I was so stunned, so _torn up_ over what she'd done done herself, I believed it, too. I started to think that maybe I could have done something to stop her," she paused to wipe her eyes, even though no more tears fell.

"I remember hanging up the phone and dropping it on the floor. And for a while, a long while, I stared at nothing. Thinking of all the ways I could apologize to Angie, her family, her girlfriend. But how do you apologize for something that wasn't your fault? I needed to get away for a bit, collect my thoughts. So I did something that could be considered either really stupid or really smart; I prayed to Loki."

For once, I was surprised. I searched for her reason in those brown orbs. She seemed to understand what I was doing, because she let out a stunned, waterlogged giggle.

"I've always favored the Norse gods and goddesses over any of the others, and Loki's stories were the ones I was most familiar with as a child. I figured that since my predicament began with mischief, that I'd ask the _God of Mischief_ for help, thinking that he'd know best how to handle it, if he deigned to help me at all. I didn't really expect an answer. I was not expecting strange men to be suddenly in my bedroom no sooner had the words left my mouth! Next I knew, we had already left the Bifröst and they were carrying me past Heimdall." She let out another breathless giggle that seemed a hair's breadth away from hysterical, resting her head on my chest once more.

If I'm completely honest with anyone who'd ask, and myself, for that matter, I'd say that I had no idea what I was doing. Astryd had been through a very difficult situation, and she looked heartbroken at the thought of her only friend blaming her for her own attempted suicide. So I simply stared down into those red-rimmed brown eyes and kissed her.

Those eyes went wide and I pulled back, looking away. "I'm... sorry. I am not sure why I did that.."

I expected her to gasp and pull away, or strike me across the face much like Sif or another Asgardian woman would, but she did the exact opposite, cuddling even closer to me. I allowed myself the tiniest of smiles as I pulled the thick blankets over our legs. If I wasn't careful, she'd turn me from Hogun the Grim to Hogun the Grinning and Bashful.

That would be the day.

**Remember, I don't own any of the Marvel/ mythological characters or deities. Just Astryd and the hell that I'm putting her through. If you liked this chapter, leave a review and add it to your alerts, it makes me update faster!**


	6. Frigga :Harmony:

Chapter Six: Frigga (Harmony)

I heard the scream all the way from the observatory. It sounded like... Astryd? That mortal girl Loki fancied, I was almost certain of it. I rushed to the room where the men known as the Einherjar spent their leisure time, sending two of them to Enid's house to investigate, where Astryd spent most of her time learning spells. No sooner had they rushed out then did Loki appear at my side.

"Mother, I have killed Enid." he stated simply, as if he expected me to simply accept what he'd done.

"And why have you done this, my son?" I honestly wasn't surprised. Enid had been a bit of a bother to him lately and had been harassing him to teach her new spells.

He looked at me as if the reason was obvious, in his own muted, quiet way. "Astryd was attempting to learn a movement spell and Enid went mad when she didn't do it precisely as she asked. So she got out that stave of hers and primed it with the killing spell I taught her not three months before."

I gasped. Odin would be furious, of course. But it made perfect sense to me, save for one detail.

"Loki, why did you not bring her before your father so that he might have decided her fate? Acting without thought is Thor's usual course of action, is it not?"

He sighed, wiping a hand across his face and coming to rest with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mother, it is difficult to explain. I... wish to protect her, but I know I cannot be with her at all times... I know not what this feeling is that I have for her, but I certainly care for her. "

I nodded as he spoke, understanding completely. "Leave this to me," I told him, taking his hands in mine. "I will speak to Odin and inform him of what happened. I know not what he will do, but I am certain he will be displeased." Loki went a shale paler, making him appear near death. I tried to reassure him, squeezing his long fingers. "Fear not, my son. I believe he will be more angry at what Enid tried to do than what you have done. Remember, your father adored her, and her betrayal of his trust will not sit well." I smiled softly when I saw the little color he had return to his visage.

"Thank you, Mother," he mumbled.

"And besides, she would make an excellent bride for you." I added, winking.

"_Mother!_" I watched him flush, a change that was quite visible.

"What? Everyone thinks it," I teased, tapping his leather-clad arm. He snorted.

"Hogun and Fandral disagree. She appears to only have eyes for the Grim Warrior, and has already ignored Fandral's advances. He rages about it quite frequently. He stews in his anger when he's alone in his chambers."

I noted the the smirk of grim satisfaction on my son's face. He was glad that the woman he loved hadn't fallen for someone with a reputation like Fandral's. And I couldn't say that I blamed him. I myself might have been slightly disappointed if a lovely girl like Astryd had ended up with the likes of Fandral the Dashing.

"Well, does _she_ know you love her?" I raised a brow.

He stared at me for a long time before mumbling out,"...no."

"There, you see? Why don't you simply tell her how you feel?"

"Mother," Loki began. "If I tell Astryd of my feelings, she'll want to nothing to do with me ever again. She'll refuse to let me teach her any more spells. And that's the reason I brought her here. So instead she'll sink into mediocrity for the rest of her life, so long as she spends it with Hogun, when I know that I can love her so much better than he."

I nodded slowly as he spoke, carefully devising my next statement. "Loki, perhaps Astryd doesn't know what she wants. Maybe you need to show her just how much you care for her."

He started to protest, but I stopped him with a hand.

"What you must first do is apologize for acting rashly in front of her. That _is _what scared her away, was it not?"

He nodded grudgingly, as if angry he was being reminded of his blunder.

"That's where it starts. Once she understands that you meant her no harm and you were only trying to protect her, I believe she'll agree to let you teach her once more."

He stared at me for a long time and watched light return to emerald eyes. "Thank you, Mother," he murmured, vanishing from sight.

I chuckled, for once knowing exactly what sort of mischief my youngest son was up to.

**Authors Note: WOW that took much longer to write than I initially thought. Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me. Just as a warning, this next chapter's going to be quite short so I can focus on writing chapter nine and look at a couple of stories that I'm beta'ing. I've gotten so much support for this story! Thank you! Hearts and cookies for all of you. Remember, getting reviews makes me write faster. Don't be afraid to criticize, critics help me write better! So if there's anything you spot with the story that doesn't make any sense or I missed a word, don't be afraid to let me know.**

**And for those of you who haven't paid any attention so far; I don't own Loki, Thor, or any of the other Marvel/ mythological characters. I gain no profit from writing this, other than enjoyment from reading your reviews and comments. **

**Hugs and stitches, **

**RavenStark**


	7. Loki :Ambience:

Chapter 7 (Ambience)

_Loki_

Now I knew precisely what I needed to do. I had to prove to Astryd that not only did I want what was best for her, but to do it in such a way that my feelings for her were revealed in a way that caused little damage to our friendship. No pressure, as Astryd was fond of saying.

I sighed inwardly as I appeared on my bed, taking little comfort from the thick blankets and pillows.

No, I wished that Astryd were here to share the massive bed with me, forever at my side.

But she favored Hogun and not I, Prince of Asgard... Perhaps she never thought of me in that way? Never so much as considered the possibility? It was quite likely that she wasn't in love with Hogun at all. Or maybe she simply thought me too distant. That could be the issue.

But the only way to find out would be to ask her. How to bring it up, though? My thoughts strayed back to the look on Astryd's face when I'd choked the life out of Enid... she was terrified of me. Of what I'd done. Perhaps she'd never want to speak to me again? I glanced around the green walls of my chambers, sighing once again.

"A fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, brother."

I turned my head to see Thor standing in the doorway, smiling despite his words that echoed my own thoughts. When I didn't reply, he let himself in, joining me on the bed. He sat on the edge while I sprawled spread-eagle on it, the fur comforter tickling my bare arms.

"Father says that you are to train Astryd as your pupil now." He shook his head, that familiar smile growing. "And to be honest, I'm almost glad Enid is gone. She was a nuisance to all of us, including Father. And I think that's why Father didn't give you any further punishment, because what's done has been done..." He trailed off when he noticed that I'd already vanished, reappearing in the last place I saw her; Freya's temple. Odd.

She obviously wasn't there, but it seemed as good a place to start as any. I asked around, but everyone seemed to avoid me. Word spreads quickly in Asgard, and people had something against speaking to me. Ehehe. So I searched on my own.

**I know, majorly short chapter. Don't worry, though. The next two chapters will be much longer, promise! As always, read and review, it makes me update faster! The only thing I own and claim credit for are Astryd and the scenario I've created. Thank you for being so patient with me!**


End file.
